


Father of Snakes

by hornedqueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altar Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hemipenis, M/M, Oviposition, Priest Kink, Xeno, egg pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornedqueen/pseuds/hornedqueen
Summary: Edur, priest of the snake god, had dreamt of being chosen, of swelling with his god's seed, pregnant, bred. But nothing can compare to the ecstatic reality.





	Father of Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



Edur knelt before the flame, so close that the heat brushed his face like the hand of a lover, and prayed.

 

It was improper, of course. He was surrounded by his brother-priests, any of whom might be honored instead, and he would be glad for them, if so. It was the god's will, in any case, not his. Edur ought to have been asking for fewer storms, or for fertile crops, or for their warriors to prevail against the imperial soldiers of the Erromatar. A priest of Sugaar was not meant to be selfish, nor to pester for personal favors as if the great serpent were a household god. And yet—

 

 _If it is anyone_ , he thought, even as he chanted and gestured along with his brother-priests, _let it be me._ Sweat dripped down the back of his tunic and between his eyes.  _If I can be made worthy, let me be worthy_. He leaned forward more ardently towards the flames. The heat grew painfully hot, but he was not burned. Some of his brothers were doing the opposite, he saw; making small gestures backwards, shrinking away subtly. They did not _want_ to be chosen: Edur could not understand it. They thought that it was enough of an honor to tell the farmers when to sacrifice their rams, or to see even the rich men in town give way before them. Petty delights—to be _chosen_ was the highest honor. Their purpose was to serve, and this was the god's favored service.

 

The fire billowed, a wind blowing from the darkness in the back of the cave, where nothing mortal lived. His brother-priests scrambled up from their knees and backed away, breaking off the prayer mid-chant. Edur was slower; he remained on his knees momentarily, caught up in his own thoughts. He could do nothing when a great scaled tail whipped out from the darkness and curled around him. He could feel the muscle beneath the smooth, cool skin; powerful, flexible. He felt like a kitten within that grasp. The fire blinked out as if it was never real to begin with, and Edur was brought forward through the smoke into the sacred depths of the cave, held utterly by that monstrous strength.

 

"Poor bastard," came a voice, floating dreamlike after him into the darkness. "Still, maybe it's better this way. It's Edur, after all. Maybe he'll even enjoy it..."

 

* * *

 

It wasn't so dark, in the very heart of the cave. A chimney in the rock brought in fresh air and a glimmer of starlight, shining on the flat surface of an ancient altar. Edur, his heart beating so fast that it felt like a constant thrumming under his skin, rose to his feet where the serpent's tail had dropped him. It was forbidden to go this far into the cave. None had gone there, not since—

 

Since the last chosen, ten years ago.

 

Edur breathed in, a fast hard gasp of fierce ecstasy. He had been chosen. He had prayed, and cleansed himself, but he had never truly thought that the god would consider him worthy. Now he would serve his god in ways that he had only dared to dream about...

 

There was a sound in the dimness, a whisper of snakeskin against rock, and Edur turned to face his god. Sugaar, who was the serpent and the flame, father of snakes, bringer of storms. Edur fell to his knees, overcome by the sight before him. The great serpent was twice the height of a man, a supple, undulating body giving way smoothly to the torso of a powerful human man, who smiled down at Edur where he knelt. It was not a kind smile, and the eyes in the human face were snakes' eyes, slit-pupiled and luridly yellow. Edur had never felt so in awe. He was shifting forward on his knees, crawling towards his god without true volition. Sugaar swayed down to look at him. His human torso was larger than that of the largest man Edur had ever seen, his shoulders broad and powerful. 

 

Edur froze. His knees refused to move. He could only lean forward, longing. Sugaar was right there before him. Edur had never seen a face less human. The god opened his jaw, wider than it ought to have opened, and revealed a mouth very like that of a snake: dry and pale within, and two very thin fangs glimmering with venom.

 

He was beautiful.

 

Edur felt something very much like fear bloom inside his chest. But it wasn't fear, it wasn't fear at all. He thought his heart might burst from the reverence and exhilaration that filled it. He took a long, shaking breath, and held it. He didn't flinch when the god leaned in, nuzzling closer, sliding his cheek over his face, flicking a thin tongue out to taste him, running cool hands along his slim shoulders. He didn't scream when those needle-thin fangs pierced his neck. He didn't have a chance to: the pain was immense. It surged through him like flame through a dry wood, immolating him. Edur could not see, could not breathe. Pain gripped him, and then abruptly, it became something else. 

 

Something considerably more pleasurable. 

 

Edur gasped as a slow warm languor spread through him, as pervasive as the pain had been, turning him pliant and loose. He felt nearly liquid; molten ore, to be shaped at the pleasure of his god. He draped bonelessly in Sugaar's arms as he was lifted up to the altar. He couldn't seem to focus, but somehow he knew that the god's venom had prepared him, changed him. He was worthy to serve the god now. 

 

Sugaar posed him on the altar, every touch of that cool, smooth skin an utter blessing. Edur shivered at his god's touch, and the knowledge that there was more to come. Sugaar took hold of his knees, spreading them out roughly, his hands gripping his thighs firm enough to bruise. Edur gloried in it. His face ground against the cool stone of the altar. He was exposed in every way. Sugaar touched him once, a thumb running over his hole with gentleness, pulling it open, and withdrew. Edur wanted to whimper for the lack of touch, but he tried to be still, to be silent. His breathing was coming fast in the narrow space against the stone. He glanced down, looking behind him through the triangle of his thighs.

 

He saw the snake-body of his god behind him, smooth and powerful. As he watched, wide-eyed, a nearly invisible slit in the scaled skin opened, revealing—revealing—

 

Edur gasped. He had never seen a cock so large, not in all his time bathing and changing with his brother-priests. It was shining and wet, ready for him, but Edur could not fathom how it would fit inside him, how it would not tear him apart—

 

A second emerged, larger than the first. Edur shut his eyes at the sight, breathing even faster now. Was this fear, at last? No, no, not fear, never fear. Edur could not be afraid of whatever his god intended for him. There was a pressure at his ass, and his changed body responded as if it had been trained for it. The god's cock went inside of him in a slow, easy slide. Edur cried out. He could not help it. He was being filled to the brim, to the very brink. He thought he could feel himself bulging with it, as if it had gone _through_ him, into his stomach, and when he finally opened his eyes he could see the outline of it pressing against the inner wall of his belly. The god was inside him. The god was using him, taking him, Edur was panting, the ecstasy of that holy thought and the glorious stretch of his body making him moan. He had dreamt of this, of being filled up by the god's cock as a holy vessel.

 

Then the cock pulled out of him, making Edur whimper. He felt empty already without the god inside him, as if that one touch was enough to ruin him forever. He didn't think he had ever been so glad for anything as he was for that pressure again, hard and wet, against his hole. The god entered him more quickly this time, as if impatient, and Edur made a noise that he could not have described again. It was so big, so much bigger than just a moment ago, and the god was fucking into him so roughly. Stars exploded in Edur's eyes. When he could see again, he looked down at his belly.

 

This time he could see the clear outline of two cocks, both immense, pounding into him. Edur let out a moan at the sight. He had been wrong before— _now_  he was being truly filled by the god. It was an impossible sight, an impossible feeling. Even one of the god's cocks should have torn him in two, but Sugaar had blessed him, had changed him, had made him a worthy worshiper at last. Edur would have prayed if he could summon the breath to do it. He could feel his hole stretched wide, tight and clenching around the god, but surely ruined for any man. Again and again Sugaar thrust into him, opening him wider, driving into him deeper. Low sibilant sounds of pleasure from behind told him that Edur was serving him well. Soon he would be swelling with the god's seed, pregnant with his eggs, bred. That alone would have been enough to make Edur weep with gratitude. But the Sugaar was a great god, and merciful. Every glancing shock of pleasure was a gift from him. Edur's moaning echoed in his ears, as loud as prayer. He didn't know his god could be so generous. The thickness of the twin cocks inside him seemed to press at every nerve he had, pumping pleasure into his body with every stroke. Edur was splayed open for the god, no part of him untouched or hidden. He thought he might explode with pleasure. Sugaar was thrusting harder and deeper, until with every thrust Edur could feel snakeskin flush against his ass. The outline of the god's cock stretched out the skin of his belly grotesquely. Then finally, with low sound almost like a sigh, the god came inside of him.

 

Sugaar pumped his come into him for what felt like hours, painting his insides. Each time Edur thought that he was done, another load came, filling up his stomach. It was straining at the very limits of his body. He couldn't possibly have held this much, were it not for the power of his god. He looked down, and moaned to see himself swollen with come, pregnant already even without any eggs. The feeling of the god's come inside him, coating him from the inside, was too much, too good. He could not help it. He came all over the round curve of his stomach, messily. Now he was slick inside and out, filthy and wet in every way possible. Inside him, Sugaar had finally stopped coming. 

 

Edur scarcely had time to be disappointed. He was picked up, first by strong inhuman arms, then by a coil of snakeflesh, holding him taut without effort. He was pressed against the cool body of the god.

 

The rhythm had changed. Sugaar was no longer thrusting. Rather, his cocks were moving on their own, pulsing within him as if they were getting longer somehow. The thrusting had been preparation, Edur dimly knew, and he knew what followed, but he could not have been prepared. He felt movement inside him, the pulsing stretching his hole wider and ever wider, and then something enormous came down one of the shafts inside him. It stretched him out until he thought, surely, that this time he must break. But he did not break—the egg went into him and settled, deep in his belly. He could feel the weight of it inside him. Edur nearly sobbed with ecstasy. He was pregnant now. He had been bred. No one, surely, had ever felt the joy that he felt now.

 

It was only the first of many, many eggs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The venom changed him in other ways.

 

Edur no longer hungered or thirsted. He received all the sustenance he needed from his god, on the rare occasions that there was a break from receiving his eggs. Edur suckled hungrily at the god's cocks, and the come went into him like milk, keeping him strong for the holy task. He was swollen from the god's eggs, his belly to heavy to allow him to walk. He crawled on his hands and knees around the cave, but then even that became impossible, as more and more eggs were fucked into him, and his belly began to drag on the ground. It didn't matter. The god took him anywhere he needed to be; on the altar to be mounted, on his knees before the god to drink life-giving come from his cocks, into the warm nest during the day so that he could best incubate the god's eggs. 

 

All the while Sugaar was pumping him full of come from both ends, to sustain himself and the eggs. Soon his hole became so loose and used that the god was obliged to plug it with his cocks at all times, keeping Edur in place by wrapping a coil around him. Edur was dangling from the god's cocks night and day. He slept impaled by the god, and in dreams his hole clenched down greedily, dreaming of more eggs to come. But waking, Edur could be patient. He was almost ready to lay.

 

And when this first clutch was laid...Edur, fervent and worshipful in the circle of Sugaar's strong body, smiled to himself. Then it would all begin again. 


End file.
